


Roselia Does Hallowe'en

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Roselia prepares for Halloween and goes trick-or-treating together.





	Roselia Does Hallowe'en

“What do we do for costumes, though?”  
“Can we keep them a secret until we meet up? I want to surprise you guys!”  
“You’re either going as a cat or a witch, Imai-san. We know you.”

Lisa’s been caught. Sayo knows her too well for this…  
Maybe she shouldn’t constantly be vying for Yukina’s affection. Maybe she just shouldn’t be such a predictable girl. 

Maybe she shouldn’t drop the music sheet stand like she just did.

“...”  
“I think Lisa-nee would make a cute vampire! Or a zombie, or a creepy mermaid, or a bloody nurse, or a frankenstein’s monster, or a pirate-”  
“Could I pull those off, I wonder..?”  
“I-I think you could, Imai-san.”  
“Our stage costumes lend to the vampire aesthetic a little too easily. We need to challenge ourselves.”  
“Should we all go with a theme?”  
“T-that could be nice, I think.”  
“I’VE GOT IT! The power of the shadow-beings has entered me and given me the concept we need!”  
“And what is that, Udagawa-san?”  
“We all let the darkness of the underworld consume us-”  
“We all dress up as demons?”  
“We will all become demons! And Yukina-san shall be the queen of the night!”

Roselia takes a moment to consider this. It’s a novelty, at best. It’s also too close to their stage costumes, but perhaps it could work?

… Nah.

“Ako, that’s also too close to our stage costumes again. We need to branch out if we want to impress people.”  
“Damnit! I thought it’d be cool...”  
“Maybe if you were going with a different crowd, but you’re not. If you really want to pick the costumes for the rest of us, then go ahead and suggest something.”

Ako considers this a challenge. Challenge accepted.

“Rinko, you’re a ghost! Unless you’d rather be a witch.”  
“I’ll be a ghost. Should I be a cute ghost or a scary one?”  
“You make stage costumes, I’m sure that with my help you’ll make the coolest ghost ever!”

That’s not what Rinko asked, but nevertheless Rinko’s head is already swimming with concepts of long, white, tattered dresses, as well as the more traditional white funeral kimono and hitaikakushi of a yurei. Long white wigs, flowing white capes, sheer fabric, veils...

“And what am I, Udagawa-san?”  
“Sayo-san, you’re a zombie-”  
“Are you trying to insult me?”  
“No, no! I was going to say ‘or you could be a bloody nurse’, so that’s not it! I’m sorry.”  
“You are forgiven. I think I prefer the bloody nurse.”

Sayo’s pretty sure Hina won’t copy this one. The damned girl hasn’t shared her plan with Sayo yet, but surely Hina will go for something more “boppin’” than a nurse. Hopefully.

“And me?”  
“Yukina-san! You get to be… ah… um… a Frankenstein’s monster!”  
“Remind us all what that is again?”  
“Frankenstein’s monster is a flesh costruct, formed of corpse parts and animated by lightning! It’s made by Doctor Victor Frankenstein, who grows to fear his creation to the point of madness. It’s an old book by a woman author, and it’s also a movie, and also a fairly popular Halloween costume! The book is written in English, but I read the translated version. It's a classic!”  
“I think I remember seeing a ‘Frankenstein’s monster’ costume in a shop once, but it was very ugly. I’m not sure Minato-san would suit such an unsightly visage as that.”  
“There are cute ones too! And so what if it’s a little bit scary, it’s Halloween! Plus I guess she might be more of a Bride of Frankenstein than a Frankenstein. Hang on, I have a folder for this on my phone-”  
“You’re really prepared for this, huh?”  
“I recently saw this super awesome makeup tutorial for it, so I went and saved a bunch of cool pictures!”  
“Makeup tutorial, huh? I’ll have to have a look at it myself. Some of the beauty youtubers I follow have started posting Halloween stuff, but none of them have done a Frankenstein yet!”  
“I’ll link you to it later, Lisa-nee, but here! Have a look, Yukina-san!”  
“I think I’d rather be a regular zombie. I haven’t read the book, so I lack context.”  
“I can link you to the translated version later, but alright, regular zombie it is!”

Yukina is looking forward to another novel to read. She has two weeks to do so, and she should be able to finish a standard novel in practice cool-down time by then.

“Me next!”  
“Lisa-nee, you could be anything really, but I think you’d suit… a pirate!”  
“A sexy pirate?”

All of Roselia refrains from saying that Lisa makes pretty much anything sexy by wearing it.

“Sure! I actually have some really cool ones from a game I play right here as well, have a look!”

Ako shows her bandmates some images of the various pirate factions in World of Warcraft, player costumes from the World Event, and some of the better transmog sets.

“When you said ‘pirate’ I thought more corsets and skirts, but I actually really like this style, and I love the open shirt look! I’ll see what I can do! Can you send me those pictures so I have them handy when looking for costume pieces please?”  
“Sure!”

Yukina, Sayo, and Rinko all sit in silence, picturing their beloved Lisa in that fashion. It’s a good look…

“Can we pick yours, Ako?”  
“Of course!”  
“Let’s see, what else is there..?”  
“She could be a skeleton.”  
“Or a clown.”  
“No, I’ve already done a clown.”  
“A mummy, a pumpkin monster-”  
“She could be a broken doll.”  
“Done that!”  
“Or an alien.”  
“Or a werewolf.”  
“My sister and I both went as werewolves last year!”  
“Or a mad scientist-”  
“Oh!!! I like that one! I’m gonna be a mad scientist, ok?”  
“Alright.”  
“If you want, sure.”  
“Go for it!”

Ako’s flapping her hands in excitement and rocking from side to side. Sayo puts the last piece of equipment in its place, and the band starts leaving CiRCLE.

"Thanks Marina! We'll see you tomorrow."

The woman waves at them as they leave the building to head home.

“Um! If anyone needs help adjusting their costumes, I can do that, so please don’t be afraid to ask if you need some help.”  
“Thank you for the offer.”  
“If anyone wants to come to my house afterwards, I saw some cute recipes for Halloween-themed cookies and pumpkin spice cookies I’m eager to try out!”  
“Sounds good.”  
“I bet they’re yummy when you make them, Lisa-nee!”  
“Haha, thanks, but I haven’t made them yet, so I don't know how good they are. Maybe I’ll have to test them out on Yukina~”


End file.
